1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lighting devices, and more particularly to lighting devices and methods to improve visibility during debris fall, precipitation or adverse weather conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dispersed light in adverse driving conditions, such as rain or snow, creates streaking as depicted in FIG. 1. Streaks, rather than single particles, are perceived by a viewer due to the relative speed of a particle in light, e.g., light from a headlight of a vehicle.
During inclement conditions, such as during rain or snow, visibility is greatly reduced due to dispersed light sources with reflectors. Attempts to improve visibility have included wipers for the headlights, fog lights, if available, and high beams, which can even further reduce visibility under many conditions.